Tu ne laisseras point vivre la sorcière
by Tooran
Summary: UA. Il y a bien des années, ils ont scandé ces mots tout en exécutant une innocente. Aujourd'hui, c'est sur la tête de Francis que plane cette menace. Mais cette fois, il se pourrait que l'avenir de tout le village repose sur sa survie. Ou sur sa mort.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour :3**

 **Voici le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fic longue ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ Il s'agit d'un UA.**

 **Vu que (pour une fois) j'ai pris pas mal d'avance dans le plan et l'écriture (et que j'aimerais éviter de tout écouler trop vite pour avoir bien le temps d'écrire les derniers chapitres), je pense publier les chapitres de cette fic une fois par semaine :3**

 **C'est principalement du Fruk, cette fic se déroule dans un contexte de chasse au sorcières, mais sans époque précise.**

 **Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas *soupir***

 **Voilà voilà, j'ai tout dit je crois... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier chapitre :3**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

L'aube naissante laissait apparaître un ciel d'un gris de fer, qui semblait peser sur le monde comme une lourde chape de plomb. Les arbres dénudés se balançaient lentement au vent, silhouettes sinistres qui cachaient l'horizon, enfermant le village dans leur étreinte menaçante.

On n'entendait que le croassement des corbeaux et les bruits sourds des hommes qui installaient un bûcher sur la grande place.

C'est ce bûcher qu'Arthur regardait, les poings serrés, par un minuscule espace entre les planches qui obstruaient la fenêtre de sa chambre.

L'ouvrage avançait beaucoup trop vite. Il serait sans doute terminé avant que le soleil n'atteigne son zénith, et alors...

Alors...

Jurant, Arthur serra davantage le poing, et donna un coup rageur dans les planches, ne prêtant même pas attention à la douleur qui irradia son bras. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça... Il ne pouvait pas rester tranquillement ici et attendre que...

Dans un élan de colère mêlée de désespoir, il se détourna pour se jeter sur la porte de sa chambre, secouant la poignée qui ne bougea pas. Jurant, il se déchaîna contre la porte, frappant le battant de ses mains et de ses pieds, y donnant des coups d'épaule. Mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Comme à tous ces autres essais, depuis maintenant deux jours qu'il était enfermé ici, elle refusait de céder.

Derrière, la voix de Carwyn, calme et apaisante, s'éleva.

« Arrête Arthur. C'est pour ton bien.

-La ferme ! Laisse moi sortir !

-Tu vas faire quelque chose d'idiot si je le fais.

-Et alors ? Ouvre cette putain de porte !

-NON ! »

Arthur s'arrêta. Carwyn ne criait jamais, n'élevait jamais la voix. C'était le plus calme de la famille Kirkland, en toutes circonstances. Même quand il s'énervait il préférait employer un ton plus glacé qu'une bourrasque de neige plutôt que de crier comme il venait de le faire.

Encore un bouleversement dans le monde si bien huilé d'Arthur. Ce monde qui était en train de s'effondrer.

Un léger bruit retentit derrière la porte, et Arthur devina que son frère s'y était accoudé. Un soupir lui parvint, et il imagina aisément le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et au visage marbré de tâches de son passer sa main sur son visage.

« Arthur... » Sa voix était à nouveau douce. « Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser sortir. On va... On va s'occuper de ça. Tout ira bien... » Sa voix vacilla légèrement, et Arthur put déceler le mensonge. Mais il ne dit rien, les yeux fixés sur la porte, les poings serrés à s'en écorcher les paumes.

Le silence s'éternisa longuement, jusqu'à ce que Carwyn ne finisse par s'en aller, le bruit de ses pas résonnant derrière le battant de bois. Arthur attendit un instant que le son s'estompe pour recommencer à s'acharner sur la porte, jurant entre ses dents serrées.

* * *

Carwyn rejoignit le reste de sa fratrie dans la cave de la petite maison familiale.

La pièce souterraine était la plus grande de la bâtisse, s'étendant même au-delà des murs de la maison. L'entrée en était soigneusement dissimulée, car elle renfermait le plus dangereux secret de la famille Kirkland.

Leur magie.

Et personne ne pourrait prétendre qu'ils ne la pratiquaient pas après avoir vu cette pièce.

Chaque mur était couvert de bibliothèques remplies de livres et de grimoires anciens, certains écrits dans d'anciennes runes ou des langues mystérieuses. Des étagères soutenaient des dizaines de bocaux et de fioles aux contenus étranges, allant du foie de mouton à la potion qui dégageait des volutes de fumée colorée. Des herbes diverses pendaient du plafond, répandant une odeur capiteuse. Des artefacts aux pouvoirs étranges, inconnus ou dangereux étaient soigneusement enfermés dans des coffres enchaînés. Pour rendre le tout encore plus mystique, un pentacle était tracé à la craie au centre de la pièce.

Pentacle dont Allister était en train de brouiller les traits à force de marcher dessus, occupé qu'il était à tourner en rond.

Nolwenn, accoudée à une étagère, le regardait aller et venir avec une irritation manifeste. Elle semblait prête à lui sauter dessus d'un moment à l'autre.

Près d'elle, Edwyn était juché sur une malle et feuilletait un antique grimoire, sans avoir l'air convaincu par son contenu.

Tous trois levèrent les yeux vers Carwyn quand il entra, Allister faisant même l'effort d'arrêter de faire les cents pas.

« Il s'est calmé ? »

Carwyn secoua la tête avec un soupir, et s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier.

« Il continue à s'acharner sur la porte… »

Nolwenn grimaça.

« Sale môme.

-On peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir », marmonna Edwyn en reportant son attention sur son ouvrage.

« Mais lui, par contre, il va nous en vouloir à mort quand il sortira… », répondit Carwyn.

Nolwenn haussa les épaules.

« Il finira bien par s'en remettre…

-Vous pourriez arrêter de parler comme si Francis était déjà condamné ? »

Allister les fusillait du regard, les bras croisés, la mâchoire serrée. De toute la famille, c'était sans doute lui que la situation touchait le plus, après Arthur. Il s'était toujours très bien entendu avec Francis, et le fait d'avoir couvert pendant des années la relation secrète que ce dernier entretenait avec son plus jeune frère avait renforcé leur complicité.

Nolwenn soutint son regard furieux sans ciller.

« Al', il _est_ condamné. On peut rien faire pour lui.

-Arrête, il y a forcément quelque chose à faire !

-Non, elle a raison. »

Edwyn avait fermé son livre et les regardait d'un air grave.

« Y'a pas de rituel miracle qui pourrait tout arranger, y'a rien qu'on puisse faire pour le sauver sans foutre en l'air notre mission, et ces salauds sont préparés à tout. On n'est tout simplement pas assez puissants pour le sortir de là. »

Un long silence s'abattit sur la pièce, lourd et étouffant.

« Arthur pourrait. »

Allister avait parlé en détachant chaque syllabe, comme s'il avait lui-même du mal à croire qu'il était en train d'émettre cette possibilité.

Mais Carwyn baissa les yeux et Nolwenn secoua la tête.

« C'est trop dangereux et tu le sais.

-Alors quoi ? On va le laisser crever sans rien faire ? Puis aller libérer Arthur pour lui dire qu'on est resté les bras croisés ? On peut pas laisser faire ça, merde, on doit trouver quelque chose…

-Il y a bien quelque chose... »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Edwyn. Il avait rouvert son grimoire à une page bien précise, qu'il tendit à Allister. Celui-ci le prit et lut, les sourcils froncés, ses yeux sautant rapidement d'une ligne à l'autre. Nolwenn s'était déplacée pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Carwyn, lui, ne bougea pas. Il avait entraperçu le motif qui ornait la page, et l'avait reconnu. Il savait ce qu'elle contenait.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, les doigts d'Allister se crispèrent sur la reliure du pauvre ouvrage.

« Tu plaisantes ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde en relevant les yeux sur son frère, sa lecture terminée.

Edwyn ne se démonta pas sous son regard perçant.

« C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire pour lui. Ce sera toujours mieux que ce qui l'attends. »

Le silence plana un long moment, et personne ne le brisa, laissant Allister réfléchir à la solution qui s'offrait à eux.

Finalement, l'aîné de la famille Kirkland s'anima, et déposa l'ouvrage sur une table proche, en prenant soin de le garder ouvert à la page utile.

« Très bien. Mais on ne fera ça qu'en tout dernier recours. On a encore un peu de temps, je veux qu'on continue à chercher une autre solution. »

 _Il n'y a aucune autre solution_ , songea Carwyn. Edwyn et Nolwenn pensaient certainement la même chose, vu le regard entendu qu'ils échangèrent. Mais aucun d'eux ne protesta, conscients que leur aîné n'était pas encore prêt à admettre la défaite. Tout comme le plus jeune de la fratrie.

Car, deux étages plus hauts, Arthur s'acharnait toujours sur sa porte en bois.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour bonjour :3**

 **Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic~**

 **Tout d'abord, merci pour les follows et les reviews, je suis contente que le premier chapitre vous ai donné envie de découvrir la suite :3 J'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas ^^**

 **Aujourd'hui, on part dans un petit retour en arrière~ Il va y en avoir pas mal dans cette fic,, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si mon découpage non-chronologique est trop brouillon ou difficile à suivre (mais à priori ça devrait aller pour le moment x3)**

 **Bonne lecture :3**

* * *

 _Sept jours plus tôt_.

Ils arrivèrent pendant la nuit, grandes ombres se découpant dans l'obscurité, les sabots de leurs cheveux claquant entre les maisons silencieuses.

Les coups qu'ils donnèrent sur la porte de l'auberge semblèrent résonner comme un glas sinistre, rythmé par les grincements de l'enseigne de l'établissement, se balançant dans le vent au-dessus d'eux.

Une lumière s'alluma à l'une des fenêtres de l'étage, se déplaçant. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un aubergiste à l'air ensommeillé, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce qu'on vienne investir son auberge à une heure si avancée.

Et puis, quand la chandelle qu'il tenait à la main éclaira ses clients tardifs, il eut un mouvement de recul, son visage perdant toute couleur.

Les visiteurs parurent très amusés par cette réaction. Sans plus attendre, ils s'engouffrèrent dans la bâtisse, bousculant l'homme qui eut toutes les peines du monde à contenir la haine féroce qu'ils lui inspiraient. Il n'y serait sans doute pas parvenu si son jeune apprenti, lui aussi réveillé par les coups à la porte, n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là. Alors, il lui laissa le soin de s'occuper de ces gens qui réveillaient en lui des sentiments violents et destructeurs, et sorti en trombe sous prétexte de mener les chevaux des arrivants à la petite écurie attenante à l'auberge.

Il mit bien plus de temps que nécessaire à les installer, ses mains agitées de violents tremblements. Quand il eut enfin terminé, l'aube pointait à l'horizon.

* * *

« Bon, on va revoir le plan une dernière fois », grogna Allister.

« On avait compris la première fois, tu sais ? », grogna Arthur, levant les yeux au ciel.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'être là. Il connaissait les procédures, pourquoi était-il obligé de se les voir rabâcher une nouvelle fois ? La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était aller s'assurer que l'autre crétin de Francis n'allait pas se mettre en danger.

Allister lui renvoya un regard noir.

« Avec toi, morveux, je préfère être sûr. » Il se tourna vers le reste de la fratrie, qui attendait que leur aîné termine enfin cette réunion de famille qui durait depuis l'aube. Depuis qu'on avait eu vent de l'arrivée de _ces gens_ , quoi. La nouvelle avait fait le tour du village à la vitesse d'une traînée de poudre.

« Donc. S'ils se pointent ici et posent des questions, on est quoi ?

-Je suis un simple médecin », répondit mécaniquement Carwyn.

« Et moi je l'assiste avec Arthur », compléta Edwyn.

« Bien. Nolwenn ? »

« Je m'occupe de la maison comme une parfaite petite bonniche », grinça la jeune femme, l'air écœurée. Elle détestait qu'on la renvoie à sa condition de « faible femme censée s'occuper de son foyer et de sa famille pendant que les hommes font tout le boulot ». Si elle jouait très bien la comédie quand c'était nécessaire, le reste du temps il fallait être fou pour l'assimiler à cette image.

« C'est juste le temps qu'ils s'en aillent, après tu pourras laisser ressortir ta vraie nature de troll des montagnes », se moqua Arthur, récoltant pour la peine un regard meurtrier et un geste obscène.

« La ramène pas trop, toi », grogna Allister. « Et je te rappelle que tu as interdiction d'utiliser la magie tant qu'ils sont là. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Et pourquoi je serais le seul à ne pas avoir le droit de l'utiliser ?

-Mmh… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Peut-être parce que t'es pas foutu de réussir un sort correctement ?

-C'est n'importe quoi !

-Ah ouais ? C'est quand la dernière fois que t'as réussi un truc ? »

Silence.

Allister croisa les bras avec un air goguenard.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Donc, tu te tiens à carreaux. C'est pas le moment de leur révéler qu'on existe à cause de tes conneries. »

Arthur se renfrogna, et bouda jusqu'à la fin de la réunion de famille, écoutant à peine les recommandations de leur aîné. Dès que ce fut possible, il s'éclipsa pour rejoindre l'auberge.

* * *

La grande salle de l'auberge était déserte, mais des bruits étouffés s'échappaient de la porte de la cuisine.

Après un regard par l'escalier pour s'assurer que personne ne s'apprêtait à descendre, Arthur s'en approcha, et tendit l'oreille. Il crut reconnaitre les voix de Francis et Ludwig, mais les deux hommes parlaient bas, si bien qu'il ne saisit que quelques-unes de leurs paroles. Les mots « forêt », « cachette » et « à l'abri » revinrent plusieurs fois, ainsi qu'un prénom qu'Arthur n'avait jamais entendu, Gilbert.

De qui et de quoi parlaient-ils ?

Les voix se turent finalement et des bruits de pas retentirent derrière la porte. Arthur s'empressa de s'écarter, se renfonçant dans l'ombre juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, et Ludwig passa à côté de lui sans le voir, la mine soucieuse.

Arthur attendit qu'il ait quitté l'auberge pour sortir de l'ombre et entrer dans la cuisine, où il trouva le maître des lieux assis à la table qui lui servait de plan de travail, la tête entre les mains. Il ouvrit les yeux au son des pas d'Arthur et le considéra d'un air las.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

-Je sais. »

Francis fronça les sourcils et se redressa.

« Sérieusement. On doit être encore plus prudents que d'habitude, si jamais ils se doutent de quelque chose… »

Arthur balaya ses mots avec un geste de la main agacé.

« Je suis au courant, tu me prends pour un idiot ?

-Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Certainement pas parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, espèce de triple crétin… », marmonna Arthur en croisant les bras et en détournant les yeux, les sourcils froncés à l'extrême et les joues rouges.

En temps normal, sa mauvaise foi évidente aurait fait rire et attendri Francis, mais il ne put qu'esquisser un faible sourire.

« Si tu le dis. »

Le silence s'installa, et dura quelques instants. Des sons provenaient de l'extérieur, mais la bâtisse était silencieuse.

« Ils ne sont pas là ? », demanda finalement Arthur.

L'aubergiste secoua la tête.

« Ils sont tous partis dans la forêt.

-Dans la forêt ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont y foutre ?

-Il cherchent quelque chose apparemment.

-Mais quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? »

Francis avait parlé avec une mauvaise humeur qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Mais vu les circonstances, c'était compréhensible.

Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant un moment. Puis, Francis lâcha un profond soupir et repris sa tête entre ses mains, ses yeux fixant le bois de la table.

« Je ne supporte pas de les savoir tranquillement installés ici. Dans _mon_ auberge. Après Jeanne… À chaque fois que je croise leur regard, j'ai envie de leur arracher les yeux, de les réduire en miette, de leur infliger la même chose que ce qu'ils _lui_ ont fait. Je les hais tellement… Mais je suis terrorisé. J'ai peur qu'ils m'arrachent encore quelqu'un… Je refuse de les laisser faire encore une fois, tu entends ? Plutôt mourir… »

À ce long aveu, Arthur ne répondit rien. Il comprenait, en partie. Il avait beau refuser de l'admettre, lui aussi avait peur, un peu. Ces gens étaient puissants, bien plus puissants que lui, bien plus puissants que le reste de sa famille. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour Jeanne, morte des années plus tôt sur le bûcher de ces fanatiques chasseurs de sorcières, il doutait de pouvoir agir davantage si, cette fois encore, ils condamnaient quelqu'un.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à tout faire pour qu'ils ne découvrent aucun des nombreux secrets que renfermait ce village en apparence si ordinaire.

En espérant que cette fois, personne n'ait à mourir.

* * *

« Au fait, j'ai vu Ludwig partir d'ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

-Oh, rien d'important », éluda Francis, le dos tourné à son amant, occupé à nettoyer un plat quelconque – plus pour s'occuper les mains que par réelle utilité.

Haussant un sourcil, Arthur choisit d'adopter une autre approche.

« Qui est Gilbert ? »

L'aubergiste eut un infime temps d'hésitation.

« Je ne connais aucun Gilbert. »

Le ton détaché du plus âgé conforta Arthur dans une impression légèrement dérangeante, qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il avait surpris quelques mots de la conversation avec Ludwig : Francis lui cachait quelque chose.

Mais il avait à se soucier de choses plus importantes, pour l'instant. Dehors retentirent plusieurs voix graves qu'Arthur ne reconnaissait pas.

Aussitôt, Francis lâcha son plat et attrapa Arthur par le bras pour le mener à la petite porte, dans le fond de la pièce, qui menait sur l'arrière de l'auberge.

« On ferait mieux de ne pas se voir tant qu'ils sont là. C'est plus prudent. »

Pour les chasseurs de sorcières, un homme en aimant un autre était un hérétique, au même titre que les démons qu'ils prétendaient chasser. Même si la relation qu'entretenaient Arthur et Francis était relativement bien dissimulée, aucun secret n'était à l'abri.

Arthur ne protesta pas, bien qu'il ait la ferme intention de garder un œil sur son amant.

« Ne tente rien de stupide contre eux. Tu ne pourras protéger personne si tu te mets en danger », dit-il juste avant que la porte ne se referme sur Francis.

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :3**

 **À la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre trois ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Oui, je sais… Ce chapitre est en retard… Je vous présente mes excuses pour ça ^^" Quand j'ai voulu poster ce chapitre à la date prévue, je l'ai relu une dernière fois avant, et je me suis rendue compte d'un truc qui me chiffonnait dedans… Je me suis dit que je pouvais bien retarder un peu la publication le temps de faire deux-trois changements, mais ça m'a pris plus de temps de prévu, après quoi divers événements dans ma vie m'ont fait perdre toute motivation… Donc ça a traîné, traîné… mais ça y est, le voilà enfin, ce chapitre, et je vais pouvoir reprendre mon rythme !**

 **Enfin bref… Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic en follow, je suis contente de voir qu'elle vous intéresse :)**

 **J'espère qu'elle continuera à vous intéresser, et que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira ^^**

 **Oh, et je me suis rendu compte que j'ai oublié de préciser plus tôt que cette fic compte quelques nyo ! :3**

 **Enfin bref, bonne lecture~ ^^**

* * *

Le bol échappa des mains de Francis, et se fracassa par terre en éclaboussant le sol du ragoût qu'il contenait, attirant sur lui les regards.

L'aubergiste resta figé, les yeux fixés sur le désastre. Il ne pouvait se baisser pour le nettoyer. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à exposer sciemment sa nuque devant ces hommes qui – peut-être était-ce son imagination – semblaient épier la moindre faiblesse.

L'instant s'étira, horriblement long, les secondes s'égrenant à une lenteur insupportable, et ces regards, ces regards qu'il haïssait, ne le quittaient pas.

Et puis Matthew, son jeune apprenti, le rejoignit. « Je m'en occupe », souffla-t-il, et le temps repris son cours. Francis se reprit, fit demi-tour, et peut-être aurait-il dû s'en vouloir de laisser le jeune homme dont il avait la charge avec _ces gens_ , mais il évoluait comme dans un brouillard épais, au milieu duquel le seul phare était alimenté par un feu de haine ardente.

Ces gens avaient tué sa Jeanne.

Et pour quel crime ? Jugée et brûlée comme une sorcière, pour avoir eu le cran de leur tenir tête quand ils étaient venus chasser les démons dans leur village, prêts à fondre tels des rapaces affamés sur le premier malheureux qui montrerait un comportement sortant de l'ordinaire.

Francis pensait à ça en rejoignant sa cuisine, et c'est le visage de Jeanne qu'il avait en tête en remplissant une nouvelle écuelle. Jeanne souriante, Jeanne riante… Les cris d'agonie de Jeanne. Ses hurlements alors qu'elle se tordait sur le bûcher, dévorée par les flammes. La chair fondant sur son visage, et les yeux dans leurs orbites. Le feu léchant son corps. Et l'odeur, la terrible odeur…

Pris d'un vertige, Francis dû poser l'écuelle. Sa tête tournait, il lui semblait que quelque chose tambourinait à l'intérieur de son crâne, que quelque chose grattait à la porte de son esprit. Sur sa poitrine, le pendentif qu'il portait en permanence se mit à chauffer, mais il ne s'en rendit même pas compte, prenant sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes. Il revoyait Jeanne, il l'entendait à nouveau, il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur du corps consumé sur le bûcher…

Il dû se précipiter à l'extérieur, par la petite porte arrière que comprenait la cuisine, pour rendre le contenu de son estomac.

Il resta longtemps penché sur l'herbe, dans l'obscurité, haletant, alors que la vision se dissipait peu à peu. Son pendentif, qui se balançait à son cou, était brûlant, mais il attribua ça à la chaleur anormale de sa propre peau. Ces espèces de crises lui arrivaient de temps en temps, et elles le laissaient toujours épuisé et nauséeux, avec une migraine carabinée.

Néanmoins, il finit par se redresser. Il devait donner le change, il fallait à tout prix faire en sorte que les chasseurs ne se doutent de rien.

Il puisa dans sa haine envers eux pour trouver la force de se constituer un masque affable, alors qu'il retournait à l'intérieur.

Mais avant de rejoindre la salle pour finir de servir le repas, il monta dans les étages et alluma une lanterne à la fenêtre de sa chambre, qui donnait sur les bois.

* * *

Gilbert faisait un boucan incroyable en marchant. Toutes les branches sèches de la forêt devaient s'être retrouvées sous ses pas, pour qu'il fasse autant de bruit. Et puis il parlait aussi, fort, mais Ludwig n'écoutait pas vraiment, occupé à scruter les bois à peine éclairés par sa lanterne.

Ils étaient seuls, mais le grand blond ne parvenait pas à chasser son inquiétude.

Derrière lui, Gilbert trébucha contre une racine et l'insulta copieusement pour avoir osé faire tomber le génialissime lui.

Et dire qu'ils étaient censés être discrets…

En même temps, la discrétion était une notion abstraite pour Gilbert. Ludwig en venait à se demander comment l'homme avait réussi à rester caché pendant si longtemps avec un comportement pareil.

Gilbert avait eu le malheur de naître albinos. Dans un monde ou une telle tare était considérée par les superstitieux comme la marque d'un démon, ses parents avaient caché son existence et l'avaient élevé dans le plus grand secret, enfermé au plus profond de la maison familiale. Mais il était trop énergique et avide de liberté pour cette vie, et il avait fui dès que possible. Il avait voyagé un peu partout, frôlé la mort un nombre incalculable de fois, et Ludwig n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui pendant trois années entières. Et puis il avait fini par revenir et, découvrant la mort de ses parents, avait décidé de rester pour veiller sur son petit frère dans l'ombre. Même si dans les faits, c'était plutôt Ludwig qui se retrouvait à le surveiller tant bien que mal.

Depuis son retour, Gilbert vivait dans une maison cachée au plus profond de la forêt, que Francis et Antonio l'avaient aidé à bâtir. Au moins, là, il pouvait laisser libre court à son hyperactivité. Mais c'était à présent trop dangereux.

Ludwig ne savait pas comment les chasseurs avaient eu vent de l'existence de l'albinos – peut-être Gilbert avait-il été aperçu par un villageois lors de l'une de ses expéditions dans les alentours du village –, mais il était clair que c'était lui qu'ils cherchaient. Francis les avait entendu parler d'un démon aux yeux rouges hantant la forêt.

À force de fouiller les bois, ils allaient bien finir par découvrir la maison de Gilbert. Tant qu'ils étaient là, il n'y était plus en sécurité.

Le convaincre de quitter son domaine avait été difficile. Gilbert s'estimait trop génial pour avoir à fuir. Mais à force d'arguments et de patience qu'il ne pensait pas posséder, Ludwig avait fini par obtenir gain de cause.

Mais encore fallait-il qu'ils parviennent à leur destination sans se faire repérer. Avec le boucan que faisait l'albinos, ce n'était pas gagné.

Enfin, après ce qu'il parut à Ludwig un temps interminable, ils parvinrent aux abords du village, là où les arbres commençaient à se faire plus rare. Le blond éteignit sa lanterne dans un souci de discrétion, et les deux frères se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, derrière l'auberge.

De là, ils pouvaient voir la lanterne allumée à une fenêtre en particulier.

C'était le signal.

Tous les chasseurs étaient à l'intérieur, la voie était libre.

* * *

Antonio avait une petite cabane, au milieu de ses plantations de tomates, dans laquelle il entreposait ses divers outils. Personne en dehors de lui n'y entrait jamais.

C'était l'endroit qui avait été choisi pour cacher Gilbert. Ce n'était pas une cachette parfaite, et elle ne l'abriterait pas longtemps si les chasseurs se détournaient de la forêt pour enquêter à l'intérieur même du village, mais elle ferait l'affaire pour le moment.

Antonio n'était pas là pour accueillir les deux frères. Il avait dû échouer à s'éclipser de chez lui, sa femme Chiara pouvant se montrer redoutable, son tempérament de feu n'étant nullement amélioré par sa grossesse avancée.

Mais le brun avait laissé ouverte la porte de la bâtisse, et déposé des couvertures et de la nourriture à l'intérieur.

L'albinos s'installa dans ses quartiers provisoires, et Ludwig s'assura qu'il ne manquait de rien avant de le quitter, refermant soigneusement derrière lui la porte de la cabane.

Le blond s'empressa ensuite de rentrer chez lui, frissonnant dans l'air froid de la nuit.

Sa femme, Felicia, l'adorable sœur jumelle de la volcanique Chiara, dormait déjà quand il entra dans la maison qu'ils partageaient. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, mais ne parvint pas à s'endormir, les yeux ouverts dans le noir.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà~**

 **Oui je sais, c'est surtout un chapitre descriptif ^^"**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et donné envie de découvrir la suite :s**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et s'il y a quelque chose qu'il faudrait améliorer ^^**

 **À la prochaine pour le chapitre 4~ :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey~**

 **Bon, je crois que je vais arrêter de promettre un rythme de parution, faut croire que même quand j'écris en avance je suis incapable de m'y tenir x3**

 **Enfin bref, voici le quatrième chapitre~ J'espère qu'il vous plaira :s**

 **Bonne lecture~ !**

* * *

Gilbert détestait cracher du sang.

Déjà parce que ça faisait mal.

Et ensuite parce que ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas bon signe.

Mais ça, il en avait à peine conscience. Il peinait de plus en plus à réfléchir, ses pensées s'engluant dans un oppressant brouillard. Il ne comprenait pas. Il était perdu, perdu entre la léthargie qui l'envahissait et les évènements qui n'avaient aucun sens… Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?

Sa vue était floue, ses paupières se baissaient toutes seules. Il avait envie de dormir… Dormir du plus profond des sommeils. Son corps tout entier n'aspirait qu'à ça. S'il se laissait aller, peut-être que la douleur, l'insupportable douleur, s'en irait…

Mais quelque chose – une chose dont la voix autoritaire ressemblait étrangement à celle de son frère – lui ordonna de résister. Elle lui soufflait qu'il ne devait surtout, surtout pas fermer les yeux.

 _Ça y est, j'entends des voix, je suis définitivement devenu dingue._

Cette pensée le fit presque rire, mais un éclair de douleur déchira sa poitrine, gommant tout le reste. Il n'y avait plus que la douleur.

Et le sang qu'il sentait, dans un étrange détachement, perler entre ses lèvres et couler le long de sa joue, pour goutter avec un _plic_ régulier dans la flaque rouge au milieu de laquelle il était allongé.

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tôt._

L'homme était satisfait.

Après quatre jours de fouille dans cette maudite forêt, guidés par le bûcheron qui avait aperçu le démon aux yeux rouges, ils avaient enfin une piste.

Cette maison isolée au fond des bois, visiblement désertée depuis peu et dans la précipitation.

Ils avaient suivi les traces qui en partaient, et elles les avaient conduits jusqu'au village.

De toute évidence, le démon se cachait parmi les villageois.

Avec la satisfaction du chasseur qui sait qu'il se rapproche de sa proie, l'homme donna l'ordre de commencer à fouiller les habitations. Toutes les habitations, y compris celle où ils logeaient.

Ils trouveraient ce maudit démon, et ils le brûleraient. Et avec lui, tous ceux qui se mettraient en travers de leur route.

* * *

Ça avait commencé par un mince filet de fumée noire s'élevant vers le ciel, que les villageois n'avaient pas tout de suite remarqué.

Et puis la fumée s'était épaissie, et alors seulement on avait réalisé ce qui se passait.

L'auberge était en feu.

Certains eurent le réflexe de courir chercher de l'eau pour éteindre les flammes, mais les chasseurs de sorcières les en empêchèrent.

Ils étaient tous massés autour de la bâtisse, leurs bagages entassés à leurs pieds, leurs chevaux sortis de la petite écurie qui brûlait elle aussi.

Ils restèrent là jusqu'à ce que l'incendie soit trop important pour pouvoir encore être arrêté.

Et alors, ils prirent leurs bagages et leurs chevaux, et allèrent s'installer dans une maison réquisitionnée, les villageois les regardant passer en silence.

Juste avant de rentrer à son tour dans leurs nouveaux quartiers, le chef des chasseurs se retourna et fit une annonce à la foule.

Des preuves de sorcellerie avaient été trouvées dans l'auberge. L'aubergiste Francis Bonnefoy et son apprenti Matthew Williams étaient accusés d'usage de magie noire, et recherchés.

Quiconque leur viendrait en aide serait accusé de complicité et subirait la même peine qu'eux.

Personne n'eut besoin de demander en quoi consistait ladite peine.

* * *

« Où sont Francis et Matthew ?

-Personne ne le sait, ils n'étaient pas à l'auberge quand c'est arrivé.

-Ils vont avoir une drôle de surprise en rentrant.

-Ils doivent sûrement être déjà au courant, tout le village ne parle que de ça. Ils ont dû se cacher quelque part.

-J'espère qu'ils sont bien cachés alors… »

Arthur faisait les cents pas dans la pièce à vivre, en écoutant à peine la discussion de ses frères et de sa sœur. Comment pouvaient-ils rester tranquillement assis à blablater ? Lui n'avait envie que d'une chose, et c'était partir à la recherche de Francis. Mais il avait promis d'attendre au moins le retour d'Allister…

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, ce con ?

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'aîné de la fratrie, et aussitôt la conversation se tut, tous les regards convergeant vers lui.

« Alors ? », demanda Carwyn.

Le rouquin alla s'affaler dans un fauteuil, la mine sombre.

« Ils ont lancé l'incendie depuis la chambre de Franny. Il ne reste plus rien. »

Nolwenn fronça les sourcils.

« Rien du tout ? Tous les charmes ont brûlé ?

-Oui.

-Alors il est sans protection ?

-Il lui en reste une, qu'il porte sur lui », grogna Arthur, cette conversation n'améliorant ni son inquiétude, ni sa mauvaise humeur.

« Tu crois que ça sera suffisant à le protéger d' _elle_ ?

-Pas longtemps, en tout cas.

-Alors il faut qu'on se bouge le cul et qu'on le retrouve avant qu' _elle_ se rende compte que nos sorts de protection sont partis en fumée ! »

Arthur était déjà prêt à sortir quand Allister se leva pour le retenir d'une main sur l'épaule.

« Ouais, on doit le retrouver, mais pour une fois, évite de faire l'idiot et de te faire remarquer. »

Le plus petit se dégagea sèchement et le fusilla du regard avant de sortir en claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Carwyn, va avec lui. J'préfère pas le savoir tout seul », lança l'aîné.

Le brun hocha la tête et sortit à son tour, rattrapant son petit frère.

* * *

« Des nouvelles de Matthew ?

-Non, toujours pas. Je ne sais pas où il est passé. Mais au moins, ça veut dire que les chasseurs ne le savent pas non plus. »

Antonio fit un grand sourire optimiste à son ami de toujours, mais Francis ne parvint à y répondre que par un mince rictus. Derrière lui, Gilbert abattit sa main sur son épaule.

« T'inquiète Franny, le gosse est malin et discret ! Ils mettront pas la main sur lui, aussi sûr que je suis génial ! »

Le blond n'était pas vraiment convaincu, mais il hocha tout de même la tête.

Antonio lui sourit à nouveau, avant de grimacer légèrement quand une voix « douce, classe et distinguée » l'appela au dehors, avec force jurons qui n'avaient rien à faire dans la bouche d'une jeune femme.

« Chiara me cherche, je vais vous laisser.

-Si tu croises Arthur, dis-lui que je vais bien et que je suis en sécurité.

-Ça marche ! »

Et Antonio s'en alla, refermant derrière lui la porte de sa cabane à outils.

Francis se laissa aller contre un mur avec un soupir.

En sécurité… Toute relative. Si les chasseurs de sorcière avaient décidé de fouiller le village, ils allaient certainement finir par venir ici. Mais de toute façon les deux fugitifs ne pouvaient pas espérer fuir cette planque en plein jour… Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre la nuit en espérant que personne ne vienne fouiner dans le coin d'ici là.

Il avait déjà eu beaucoup de chance d'être ici, en train de ravitailler Gilbert en provisions, quand la nouvelle de son accusation avait fait le tour du village.

Près de lui, Gilbert s'occupait en fouinant dans les outils d'Antonio.

« Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour une bière !

-Désolé Gil, mon stock a dû partir en fumée. »

L'albinos délaissa les affaires du fermier et se laissa tomber à côté de son ami.

« Pas grave, une fois que ces connards seront partis on rebâtira ton auberge et on refera les stocks ! Lulu voulait pas que ça se sache, mais il distille sa propre bière dans sa cave, j'le convaincrais de partager un peu ! »

Le blond hocha la tête et sourit légèrement à son ami, sans lui faire remarquer que ça lui semblait utopique. Il doutait que les chasseurs de sorcière s'en aillent avant d'avoir eu ce qu'ils voulaient.

À savoir la tête de Gilbert. Et maintenant la sienne et celle de Matthew.

Matthew qui avait été mêlé à ça sans avoir rien demandé, lui qui aux yeux de l'aubergiste était l'innocence même… C'était injuste.

D'autant que le blond était certain que les accusations envers eux étaient fausses. Ils avaient dû contrarier les chasseurs d'une quelconque manière et ils avaient inventé une histoire de sorcellerie en réponse. Après tout c'était comme ça qu'ils avaient procédé pour Jeanne…

Gilbert continuait de parler, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Une sévère migraine commençait à poindre au niveau de ses tempes.

Ainsi qu'une impression dérangeante, comme si quelque chose cherchait à entrer dans sa tête.

* * *

 **Vous la sentez ma pitoyable tentative pour instaurer un suspens ? x3 *la fille qui sait absolument pas gérer ces trucs là***

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt pour le chapitre 5~**


End file.
